Speakers typically produce noise or distortion that may cause feedback into the device generating the sound signal as the speakers output the signal as sound. In some cases, this feedback may couple with the audio signal generated by the device degrading the quality of the overall signal. Additionally, some types of devices configured to generate or magnify the sound signal, such as an amplifier, may introduce additional noise that may further degrade the quality of the signal.